Esmeralda Prime
Esmeralda, also called Esmeralda Prime, is the capital of the Esmeraldan Empire and the most populous city-state in the world. It is named for the former Esmeralda County, which was a county in the west of U.S. state of Nevada prior to the Advenan War. The city is often referred to as "Esmeralda Prime" to distinguish it from Esmeralda Minor and the Principality of Esmeralda, of which it is a part and also the capital. The city is subterranean and built four kilometers below the Earth's surface, just above the Earth's mantle, and exists entirely underground. It consists of a massive series of caverns deep under the ruined planet's surface, close to the planet's core for warmth, power and protection. The capital city is really two places, Esmeralda Upper and Esmeralda Lower. Traditionally, citizens, property and territory of Esmeralda Prime is split between two ruling houses, including House Conteville and House Carpentier. However, the ruling Emperor of the Esmeraldan Empire and the Viceroy of the Esmeraldan Empire truly command more respect and authority within the capital than either house. History Following World War 5, the Advenans began experimenting on human survivors and kept them in camps for centuries while conducting experiments. In 4431 a group of two-hundred prisoners (lead by Jeremy Tull) from an Advenan experimentation facility escape with a stolen shuttle. They crash in the Nevada dessert, in the county of Esmeralda. There, they discover an abandoned and forgotten fallout shelter from World War 4 and resurrect it. Within fifty years, they build a fairly prosperous society inside the fallout shelter and name it Esmeralda. Areas The city is divided into 38 sectors with two distinct sections, known as Upper and Lower. Each sector of city is subdivided into 36 regions. Upper *Sector 1, containing maintenance and operational control centers, docking bays, customs, embarkation and the observation dome. A heavily armed and fortified area where airships dock for recharging and repair. The dock (and the city itself) has a single entryway for her ships, which opens up to a long corridor filled with gun turrets and other weapons in the event of attack. *Sector 2, location of Imperial Legion Command. *Sector 4, location of The Prefecture and headquarters of the Prefaectus Order. *Sector 5, main commercial area. Businesses such as hotels, casinos, bars, restaurants and conference areas could be found here. *Sector 6, location of The Magkhan, official residence of the Prince of Esmeralda. *Sector 7, location of the Imperial Palace of Esmeralda Prime, the Grand Tower of Esmeralda Prime and The Consilium. *Sector 8, location of the Imperial Senate and the chambers of The Curiate. *Sector 9, the primary diplomatic sector of the capital, restricted to Quaestors, Senators and prominent nobles. To accommodate the nobility, each house of the empire (with the exception of Houses Conteville and Carpentier who already have strongholds in the city) is granted a compound in this sector to house them when visiting the capital. ** Region 1: House Labelle and House Garbháin compounds. ** Region 2: Quarters for Senators, Quaestors, Councillors and prominent officials. ** Region 3: House Reinhardt and House Troy compounds. ** Region 4: House Titus, House Seko and House Tull compounds. ** Region 5: House Chelli, House Peacock and House Retneew compounds. ** Region 6: House Ross, House Strong and House Falkair compounds. ** Region 8: House Manilla, House Profaci and House Streuv compounds. ** Region 10: House Suttons, House Jul, House Parshus and House Regdor compounds. ** Region 12: House licit Ne'rua, House licit R'apa and House licit Tra'ta compounds. ** Region 13: House Willard, House Bok, House Branmer, House Prin and House Rockilna compounds. *Sector 10, scientific research facilities. *Sector 11, location of The Coliseum. *Sector 12, green houses and farms. *Sector 13, green houses and farms. *Sector 14, location of the The Goldron and seat of power of House Conteville. *Sector 15, location of the Imperial Mint. *Sector 16, residential. *Sector 17, the largest area of the city, these series of caverns that form a complex series of levels is the city proper for most of its population. *Sector 18, residential living quarters. *Sector 19, residential living quarters. *Sector 20, judiciary courtrooms. Lower *Second 21, houses industrial equipment that supports the life support and waste reclamation facilities. *Sector 22, location of The Heartden and seat of power of House Carpentier. Hotbed of crime divided up between an ever changing roster of various criminal factions, small-time thugs and gangsters. Most Gladiator training facilities are located here as well. *Sector 23, munitions manufacturing. *Sector 24, house power stations, fabrication furnaces and maintenance facilities. *Sector 25, water recycling. *Sector 26, peasant residential and orphanages. *Sector 27, location of the city's major prison. *Sector 28, industrial factories. *Sector 29, industrial factories. *Sector 30, chemical factories. *Sector 31, peasant residential. *Sector 32, peasant residential. *Sector 33, peasant residential. *Sector 34, peasant residential. *Sector 35, facilities dedicated for the storage of hazardous materials. *Sector 36, peasant residential. *Sector 37, peasant residential. *Sector 38, contains the primary fusion core and fuel tanks. Local Government The Goldron (Esmeralda Upper) *'Lord:' James Bayeux of House Conteville. Lord of the Goldron, Earl of Esmeralda Upper and Baron of Treasury. ** Missionary: Alfred Achterberg of House Carpentier ** Sheriff: Corentin Labelle of House Labelle. ** Treasurer: Jayla Bayeux of House Conteville. ** Reader: Tristen Cullen of House Garbháin. ** Master-at-Arms: Geoffrey Reinhardt of House Reinhardt. ** First Healer: Dionisio Uro of House Seko. ** Foreman: Daniel Kerns of House Titus. ** Spymaster: Avila Skaya of House Troy. ** Arbitrator: Fabijan Ramsay of House Tull. The Heartden (Esmeralda Lower) *'Lord': William Carpentier of House Carpentier. Lord of the Heartden, Earl of Esmeralda Lower and Baron of Welfare. **'Missionary': Jefferson Baldwin of House Carpentier ** Sheriff: Dieudonné Carpentier-Labelle of House Labelle. ** Treasurer: Meltina Markson of House Conteville. ** Reader: Kieran Garbháin of House Garbháin. ** Master-at-Arms: Dyson Reinhardt of House Reinhardt. ** First Healer: Algernon Seko of House Seko. ** Foreman: Anabelle Boros of House Titus. ** Spymaster: Marilou Skaya of House Troy. ** Arbitrator: Leberecht Tullson of House Tull. Notable Natives * Guillaume Bayeux * Jefferson Baldwin * Malachy Mermoz * Miguel Marron * Tore Vavra * Vernon Tarsitano Category:Cities Category:Government Category:Cities of the Esmeraldan Empire Category:Esmeralda Prime Category:House Conteville Category:House Carpentier Category:Coliseum Category:North Folk Category:The Consilium